In Name Only
by PyrosMarie
Summary: Pyro and Rogue from X-Men to the Brotherhood. Rogue from safe Bobby to dangerous John, from D'Ancanto to Allerdyce...! What! Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter One:Control

In Name Only

Author:PyrosMarie

Disclaimer:I own squat,nada,nothing

Spoilers:X1-X3, kinda.

Chapter One: Control

"_Do you always do what your told?"_

His voice,his words haunted her everyday since he'd been gone. Yet it was what his eyes said that frightened her more than any Mutant could. _Come with me. _They pleaded,he pleaded. She didn't want to admit it then but she wanted to follow him, be with him. But she had too many things holding her. Her boyfriend,his best friend, Her friends, Her life...

Marie D'Ancanto or Rogue as she was known to the Mutants at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters sighed as she pulled on her black elbow length opera over her poisonous skin, her protection from hurting anyone. Her mutation sucked memories,thoughts and powers from mutants and humans alike and she abhorred it. She wanted normal, needed normal.

The Cure. The Treatment for the Mutant Illness. She was thinking of taking it more and more lately since she'd seen her boyfriend,Bobby Drake with Kitty Pryde. Kitty was touchable and Rogue wasn't. Bobby was afraid of her power especially when he would kiss her. But John...She knew John wouldn't have been afraid to kiss her. John was a risk taker and Bobby had been her safe choice.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she stepped off the bus and stood watching the scene unfold. Mutants lined up behind armed guards next to a gray building, The Cure facility. Across the street mutant protesters, curios human onlookers and...John Allerdyce, her Pyro. He cocked his head. Not saying a word, just watching her as she was watching him.

His hair was slicked with gel and blonder but he was still her John. The boy who feared nothing and no one, even her. He beckoned her toward him with just a glance in her direction and Rogue found her feet were walking straight toward him. "Rogue. What are you doing? You shouldn't be here."he told her scowling "Nice to see you too,Johnny. "she said giving him his trademark smirk

Pyro grinned "It's Pyro, Roguey. Now why would you be here? Hmm, to get the Cure?"he spat the word like a curse. "John-" "Why would you give up your gift? Because the Icedick doesn't know what he's got?"he asked her. She met his gaze with a glare "Go to Hell St.John" He grabbed her arm before she could push through the crowd, holding her to him.

Pyro used his free hand to activate his flamethrower. Her eyes watched the flame dance in his palm as it grew larger then she'd ever seen. "The Cure is bullshit, sweetheart." He flew the fireball at the building and she watched transfixed as the building blew up. People were fleeing,trying to escape around the onslaught of mutant power.

Pyro led her by the wrist down a dark alley despite her struggling and kicking at him. He stopped in front of an old broken down motel and pushed open a door throwing Rogue and himself inside. Pyro locked the door only to clutch his jaw after Rogue punched him when he turned to face her. "Damn it Rogue.-" "You killed people John. You blew up that center killing people."she screamed

Pyro was taken aback by her words but he sneered coldly "Casualties happen. As an X-Men you should understand that." "The X-men try to prevent death not be the cause of it." she snapped causing him to smirk "It's not the death that scares you. It's the power, you crave it. You crave control and Magneto can give that to you. I know you, Marie. You don't want to lose your gift, you just need to learn control"

The use of her real name did not go unnoticed "You give your 'Join the Brotherhood' speech to everyone?"she teased "Marie.."he groaned as she took a seat on the bed laughing at him. Pyro walked over to the bed and tackled her, holding her body underneath his. "John, what are you doing?!"she asked alarmed as his face inched closer to hers.

His lips touched hers as he forced his tongue in her mouth, it was urgent,hungry and he tasted like fire. Smokey and sweet with just a hint of flame licking at her senses. He felt the familiar pull on his psyche but he didn't want to stop, not yet. He felt himself begin to get weary as he continued to assault her mouth then he felt it stop...no pull just Marie kissing him back with just as much fever.

He pulled away with that smirk on his face, his onyx orbs filled with mirth at her trying to slow her breathing, her swollen lips but mostly at her shocked expression. He licked his lips "How'd you like the control, sweetheart?" Her gloved hand flew to her lips "What did you do?" she asked staring at him as if he'd grown another head. "I gave you control"he replied placing his hand on top of her gloved one.


	2. Chapter Two: Toy Soldiers

In Name Only

Author:PyrosMarie

Disclaimer:I own squat,nada,nothing

Spoilers:X1-X3, kinda.

Chapter Two: Toy Soldiers

______________________________________

_Scree_. The squealing of tires and the sickly sweet smell of burned rubber awoke Marie from her peaceful slumber as John maneuvered his car to the side of the road. Marie's brown eyes grew wide as the semi that was in front of them hauling logs was over on its side with logs spilled all over the road. John stepped out the drivers side door to inspect his car for any damage. Marie rolled her eyes as she watched from the window as John's hand roamed the body for dents.

Since leaving New York two days earlier John fussed over every detail of his vintage '69 GTO Judge. It's red exterior with black interior, how many miles it had, The stereo system... Marie knew if she heard one more word about John's stupid car, she'd kill him. John pulled the door open and settled back in the leather drivers seat "No harm done. Are you okay?"he asked with his usual smirk in place.

Marie was about to slap him when an officer tapped on John's window with his night stick. John grimaced as the stick lightly hit the glass making Marie snicker as he rolled down the window "You folks alright?"The officer asked looking over the couple "Yeah, we're fine but what the hell happened?"the officer sighed "The driver was drunk so when he tried to slow down he flipped his rig. So it looks like you folks are stuck here for awhile. There's a diner a half mile down the road"he said chuckling as he walked back to his cruiser.

John groaned as he started the car and reversed to head back the way they came. He pulled into the dirt parking lot of Millie's Diner and sighed as he leaned his head on the steering wheel before opening the car door and stepping out. Marie slammed the passanger's side door shut as she walked to the drivers side of the car where John waited.

He looped his arm around her waist as they strolled past a group of townies around a pickup, who were leering at Marie. "Hey honey, was your dad a baker? Couse you've gotta nice set of buns"shouted the lead redneck leaning against the pickup leering at Marie's ass. Marie tightened her hold on John's arm and gave him a don't you dare look and walked into the restaurant.

They sat in the only open booth near the door as John scowled at Marie. "What?"she asked pouting as the waitress appeared in front of them. "Hi I'm Tammy. I'll be your waitress. What can I get you to drink?" Tammy was a plastic Malibu Barbie with fake breasts and an even faker southern accent. Her big blue eyes focused entirely on John as she spoke. "He'll have coffee and I'll have orange juice. Thanks"Marie snapped drawing a glare from the blond and a shrug from John as the waitress walked off in a huff.

"Me-ow. Jealous much?"John asked with a grin. "Pfftt. Plus your one to talk, You wanted to set that guy on fire" John chuckled "Yeah but that was just couse I like setting people on fire"he said causing Marie to roll her eyes. "Uh huh"said Marie turning her attention to the menu "Get me the Meat Lover's Special: Eggs over easy and wheat toast"John said as he excused himself and headed toward the back bathrooms.

Tammy returned with the coffee which she daintily set at John's empty place and set Marie's orange juice in front of her with a thump causing it to slosh out of the glass onto the table. Marie raised an eyebrow at the smug bitch before her "Got a problem?"Marie ground out as she rose from her seat. Her unprotected fingers itching the drain this girl. Tammy just smiled smugly at Marie as she said "No I don't have a problem, Mutie"

Marie's blood turned cold as she turned her head toward the tv above the counter that was flashing hers and John's picture from the Cure center. Her doe brown eyes shifted from the screen to John who had come out of the bathroom. A crash drew Marie's attention from her companions return to outside where a large gaping hole was in John's back windshield with five punks advancing on the Judge with wood baseball bats and a gas can.

John was out of the diner before Marie could blink but with her hot on his heels. John was seething as he placed himself between them and his car. He smirked as he held out his hand to Marie who smiled back as she took his hand. The farmilier gut wrenching pull dulled as she felt the fire transfer from his hand to hers and he was still standing.

They threw fireballs at the bats and the gas can. The gas can blew up engulfing the man and two of his friends in flames, the bats caught fire scorching the other men's hands. A shot rang out amidst the chaos as the officer fired two rounds from a double barrel shotgun hitting the corner panel of the car. John sent a fireball at the cop as Marie dove into the drivers seat and threw it into reverse. John slid into the passengers seat as the cop ran for cover.

They peeled out of the parking lot as the drove for the county line. "Dammit Rogue. What the hell happened?"he snapped as she pushed the pedal to the floor as she tried to avoid the pot shots from the cop who was currently ramming their bumper "Make yourself useful. Blast his ass"said Marie as John leaned out the window throwing a barrage of flame to the road melting the pavement to tar trapping the cop's car.

"Good Enough"Marie grunted as John took the wheel and shifted Marie over his lap while keeping her foot on the gas. Marie scowled and sulked in her seat as John drove up a dirt road just before the border. "How will we get past those logs?" Marie asked as John lost control of the wheel. The car was lifted off the road and was carried away from the logs to just beyond the town til it was gently set down next to a ringing pay phone.

John stepped out of the car, with a firm "Stay put" to Marie as he jogged to awnser the phone "Hello Mystique"he said surprising the other line "How did you know?"Mystique asked her voice edgy causing John to chuckle "No funny Pyro. Have you forgotten-" "I haven't forgotten anything."he snapped "Look Mags airlifted me and Rogue here before we were killed by a bunch of rednecks. Where do we need to meet you?" He heard Mystique swear under her breath "Las Vegas"she said hanging up.

John hung up the phone and walked back to Marie who was standing looking behind her. Her brown eyes filled with tears. John gathered her into his arms "I know baby, but we need to get going."he said quietly stroking her hair. She nodded reluctantly as they slipped back in the car and drove out of sight.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know a quick chap but the next will be better and much sooner and will explain Marie's power change.


End file.
